Field
The present invention relates generally to surgical systems and more particularly to sterile surgical trays that can be used with a plurality of surgical instruments in surgical procedures.
Description of the Related Art
It is well known to use, in surgery, a sterile pack shipped from a manufacturer to a surgery center, an example of which is ophthalmic surgery (vitreoretinal or cataract surgery, in particular). These packs typically contain several items that are used in surgery and may include one-lime use surgical instruments, fluid cassettes, tubing sets, drapes, needles, and other devices. The particular content of a pack depends on the type of surgery and perhaps the individual preference of the surgeon or surgery center.
When preparing for surgery, typically a sterile drape is placed over what is commonly referred to as a Mayo tray. The contents of the sterile pack and perhaps additional sterile instruments and materials are spread-out over the tray so that the materials and instruments necessary for the surgery are readily available to a nurse or surgeon.
It is also known to provide a sterile pack where many of the instruments and tubing sets are organized and placed in mating recesses of the pack so that the pack can act as a tray for at least some of the instruments in surgery.
A sterile field is generally established for many medical procedures. Such a sterile field can be used to maintain the instruments, medications, and other devices in a sterile condition. For example, in surgical procedures, the sterile field is typically defined by the area adjacent the surgical sit that is covered by a sterile drape and the area where the previously sterilized surgical instruments and materials are placed for access by the surgeon during surgery.
In general, surgical instruments and medications that are to enter the body (such us the bloodstream, penetrating the skin) must be sterilized to a high sterility assurance level. Further, the preparation of injectable medications and intravenous solutions requires not only a high sterility assurance level, but also well-designed containers to prevent entry of adventitious agents after initial product sterilization. In addition, such instruments and medications must be maintained in a manner to remain sterile prior to use.